


Broken and rebuild（授权翻译）

by Kiray, Undertaker404



Category: Discipline - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crying, Hurt and comfort, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, PWP, Smut, pretty much at least, unbetaed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiray/pseuds/Kiray, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaker404/pseuds/Undertaker404
Summary: 世界杯决赛结束几天后，卢卡回到了马德里。他难以克服那该死的失望和铺天盖地席卷而来的愧疚罪恶感——本可以做得更好、本应该做得更多以带领你的球队赢取胜利——而没有达成的罪恶感。而这时，有个确切知道你经历了什么的朋友在身旁能让你感觉好得多。又或者说，克里斯在卢卡失去大力神杯后特来献上“安慰”。之所以写下这篇完全纯粹是因为作者痛恨这最后的结局，并且迫切的需要找到一个发泄端口来应对这一切。作者：Kiray译者：Undertaker404（安达提卡），Aquarius（东坡肉）原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305256





	Broken and rebuild（授权翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiray/gifts).



> 作者的话：我认为摘要已经道出了我想说的一切。可能这篇文章能帮助一部分在克罗地亚输掉比赛后心碎的人吧。他们（克罗地亚国家队）比法兰西更应该得到那愚蠢的奖杯，我甚至……我只是难以接受这个结局，我真的难以平息。该死的！  
>    
>   哦，还有：因为我在匆忙之中完成了这篇作品，我不太敢保证它的质量。虽然我自己也从头到尾读了两次，但每个人都知道找出你自己的错误有多难。所以我希望我没犯太多的错误（如果有的话在此为之道歉），希望你能喜欢这篇作品。

有泪水——当然有泪水——因为受创后的伤口仍撕裂大张着，鲜血淋漓，肆意流淌。但也有汗水，呻吟声在寂静中回荡，Luka 身体弓起，战栗着向后倒下，便落入了那最纯粹无边的痛苦中。而此时此刻，当你的阴茎被全世界最棒的足球运动员一咽到底之时，汗水，湿淋淋的水汽从一个个毛孔中冒出，汇成一点，凝成水珠，喉咙抽紧，下颚扬起，汗珠滚落。

Luka之前并不相信去Cristiano那里会有所帮助，但这个强势的葡萄牙人，以他的力量和压倒性的气势慑住了他，完全没有给他任何说不的机会。很快他们离开彼此了，那曾经的猜测已经成为了一个毋庸置疑的事实——Cristiano将离开皇家马德里，前往尤文图斯，对他们而言，利用眼下这个机会再见对方一面是再好不过的了。

那些在练习场上拉着手大笑的日子，那些在场上互相快攻断球的日子，都一去不复返了。当那天晚上Cris打电话给他的时候，他几乎无法掩饰自己的失望——即使他能够理解克里斯的选择。 渴望被珍视、被爱、被粉丝们簇拥着欢呼，一直是Cristiano个性中的特点。他热爱闪光灯，喜欢成为聚光灯的焦点。他需要关注，就像鱼需要水一样。但马德里的球迷们早已不再对他们的超级巨星抱有那些疯狂的幻想了，只要他没能在一场比赛中以至少两枚的进球证明自己的实力，他们就会在他上场时吹哨嘘他，而这一切甚至在球队管理层撕破脸毁约之前就开始了。

这一切Luka都知道。尽管如此，在没有CR7的陪伴下踢球的事实依旧痛苦得令人无法接受；而现在，只要克罗地亚人一想起这事，输掉世界杯的挫败感便会被进一步扩大。一切都变了，期待的一切没有达到，内心的空落得仿佛像在没有保险绳的情况下落入深渊。Luka知道，皇马将要失去Cristiano的非凡创造力了，他们将失去这股中坚的领导力量，而他自己则将失去一个超级好朋友，他的知己，以及现在交换唾液、卷起舌头亲吻的人。上帝啊，他们之前为什么从未尝试过这样做呢？

Luka对他们如何发展到这一步毫无概念。半个小时前，他不太情愿的前来赴约。而刚一踏进屋Cristiano就吻了他——出乎意料而毫不犹豫地吻了他，这不假思索的吻，就好像克里斯理解发生在他身上的一切。

而当Cris把门大力甩在身后，强势的压上Luka的唇——几乎像是在宣示他对Luka的所有权时，那种感觉，那种被理解的美好感觉仍然没有消散。有那么几分钟，克罗地亚人不太确定这一切是否真的发生了。Cris甚至把他抬了起来，充满占有欲的双手托着他的臀，将Luka禁锢在他身后暗淡的木头墙与自己火热的躯体之间。尽管这种情况下应给出的反应是抵抗和挣扎，但Luka惊讶地发现他将双臂缠在了克里斯蒂亚诺的脖子上，支撑着自己拥向那鲜活的升腾着的生命。

不，不，他当然不认为他自己需要着这个——但，天呐，他确实期待。

他们跌跌撞撞的上楼，两人之间的空气变得黏稠而滞重，满载着欲念与绝望，当终于找到了葡萄牙人的卧室时，Luka几乎是跳着回到了Cristiano的臂弯中。这个举动惹得Cris笑了笑，比划着指示Luka让他靠回门边的墙上。而他们这会儿就在那，在那门边的墙前，Cris甚至没用上他平日里那些优雅华丽的技巧，克罗地亚人的长裤就已经褪至脚踝，好让他用嘴上他。

有谁哭了，泪水打着滚落出眼角。是Luka。但此时此刻，Luka落泪的缘由连自己也说不清楚，失意的痛苦和心底处隐约的微弱亮光杂糅成了异样的情愫，在某处滋长蔓延。他不认为自己能够在接下来的几个月里对一切的一切释然。毫无疑问，他已经表现的很完美了，在球场上压抑克制，于每个采访镜头前把情绪兜得滴水不漏，把所有的失望和痛苦深深的埋在心底。但不知怎的，Cris就是能以他绝对的强势和本能的直觉直击Luka的心灵深处，释放他心底那些被幽禁的困兽，任由洪水决堤。

Luka的手指向下摸索，插入Cris蜷曲的黑发——好在他没有抹发胶，他的手指得以轻而易举的穿过了那些短短的发丝，触及到了其下的头皮，与此同时喉口紧绷，艰难地忍住了一声即将出口的呻吟。克里斯到底是克里斯，他察觉到这指尖的触感时微微抬了抬头，眨了眨有着长睫毛的眼睛向上看，而后再度俯下身，让舌尖沿着卢卡的阴茎尖端一路向下，带出一道长长的水痕。完事后克里斯侧一侧头，对着卢卡绽出个得意洋洋的傻笑。

“噢来吧，卢卡，你现在还得忍着吗？”克里斯的声音低沉沙哑，充斥着被卢卡那敏感的身体撩拨起来的情欲，克罗地亚人本来就在他先前的攻势之下硬了起来，此刻再听克斯沙哑的嗓音，下腹抽了抽，粗壮的小腿先软了三分，向后一倒，把整个人交托至完美垂直的墙面与再也收不住的意乱情迷中。

“哈，快点，克里斯。”卢卡喘着气开口，声音失去了惯有的沉稳，尾调颤抖着摇曳在崩溃的边缘。他的声音几乎在界限不明的空气中实体化了，像一根食指轻轻划过克里斯的皮肤，指下的皮肤马上起了鸡皮疙瘩。他猛地站了起来，推起卢卡仍穿着的那件普通白衬衫，先前脸上紧绷着的线条也缓和了下来，找回了一丝平时的戏谑坏笑。

“你知道吗卢卡？”克里斯一边抓住白短袖的后衣领向上拉扯，一边把整张脸贴上了卢卡的胸膛嘟哝着说：“你真的应该跟我一起去买衣服的。”这话让克罗地亚人呛出了一声短促的笑，因为他知道无论在哪个平行宇宙自己都不会穿上符合克里斯审美的衣服的。

“反正现在也不需要它们了。” 卢卡把脱下的上衣甩到了一边，开始轻柔的卷起克里斯蒂亚诺的上衣，像撩开雕塑上的防尘布般露出了底下被克里斯惊人的运动量锻造出的肌肉，与他那雕刻出一般完美的肌肉一同展现的是克里斯健康的深棕色皮肤……卢卡有一瞬的晕眩——天，克里斯……克里斯真是荒谬，眼下这该死的一切都如此荒谬。

但眼下克罗地亚人没打算抱怨——甚至连这个念头都没有。他需要这个，他自己知道的，他们都心知肚明。两人的衣服相继滑落，在地上瘫出一片凌乱，卢卡再次与克里斯紧紧相拥，搂在一起，手臂用力得几度将对方身体里的全部热量和生命力尽数揉进自己的怀里。当克里斯的亲吻落力的压在他的颈上时，他喘息的波动回叩在卢卡的耳边，让卢卡泪迹斑驳的脸上不自觉的展露出些微笑意。

“Take me.”卢卡的嗓音比喃喃自语更低沉，意味不明的尾调中带着诉求。克里斯仿佛接收到了某个信号，某个他们一直在等待着的信号。他一把揽住了卢卡。要开始了。卢卡模模糊糊的想到这点。上一次跟男人上床已经是好几年之前的事了，而现在他想不出除了克里斯还有谁能引燃他内心的渴望。

卢卡将两只手环绕在克里斯的背上，十指大张，向内用力扣紧。指尖泛出了白色，他的呼吸沉重缓慢，随着胸膛的起伏有节奏的喷洒在葡萄牙人炽热的肌肤上。额头紧紧抵着克里斯的肩膀，恨不得把整个的自己都嵌进去，嵌进这令人窒息无法思考的火热中。

你喜欢这样吗？ 葡萄牙人询问道，他的声音中还夹杂着一丝戏谑。此时卢卡的喉咙绷紧，下颔一阵发酸。他能做的，就只有点头，点头。

“想要被人粗暴地对待，hm？”克里斯的几乎在对他低语，他转了转头，好让自己呼出的鼻息掠过卢卡的耳朵，好让那一个个接连不断的缀吻触及卢卡的发丝。“因为你觉得这一切都是你的错。你本可以做得更好，你本应该做得更好，但你没有。而现在，每个人都把你当做不堪一击的脆玻璃来对待，好似稍有不慎你就会碎裂成成千上万块似的。你所走的每一步都如临深渊。但他们不停地告诉你你有多棒、你在场上的表现有多出色、他们有多么为你感到自豪和骄傲……没有批评和指责，这一切都是谎言，这一切全都是他们因为怜悯你而说的谎言。因为你输掉了比赛，虚弱无助得像头笼中困兽。”

卢卡艰难地吞咽，喉头被克里斯的一语道破堵得死死的。他无力地摆了摆头，像是要做出个疲惫的否认。继而紧紧地闭上了双眼，手指陷入克里斯的后颈中。他的喉咙和已经起了皮的嘴唇一样干，他现在甚至不确定他还记不记得如何呼吸。

“但你真正需要的是一个能理解这一切的人去做你应得的,把你摔成碎片，惩罚你——因为你不够好。不是吗？” 

而那就是克里斯正在做的。卢卡再也无法掩饰，喉咙间破出抽泣声，他的手臂滑落，已赤裸相对，毫无缓冲，他握紧的拳头只有抵在克里斯的胸膛上。他希望怒气是他这样做的缘由，但他们都懂这不是——是克里斯的话狠狠的击中了他的心房。尽管Luka确切地知道这一切都源于Cris的亲身经历，但眼下他的血管无目的的用力搏动着，心跳声一次又一次的冲击着早已纷乱的思绪——眼下他无法再像球场上那个冷静的中场一样客观的分析、无法像往日般抽丝剥茧，将Cris言语背后再明显不过的事实拎出来。

Luka的指尖微微颤抖着。 

眼下充盈着他的，只剩如潮水般涌来的，无尽的痛苦。

泪水扑了出来，落在了Cris的胸膛上，打着滚沿那橄榄色的皮肤一路向下，水痕在他们身上、在他俩之间延向无限远处。

在Cris伸过手揽住Luka之前，有那么一两分钟，他们都没动。然后Cris圈过Luka，把他拉进自己的怀抱，用宽大的手掌在他的后背温柔地打圈。他的手掌缓慢有力地按压着，好让手心炽热的温度尽数透进Luka的背部肌肉里。那里，因决赛中对手凶狠的抢断与他自己奋不顾身的冲锋而留下的淤青仍清晰可辨，但为之全力飞奔的理由已经在法国队的欢呼中破碎了。

些微安抚过后，那双手稍稍收回，捧起Luka的脸，大拇指在颧骨上摩挲。Cris低了低头，鼻尖蹭过克罗地亚人的鼻翼，两人的气息在寂静中交错汇集。Luka努力控制着决堤的情绪，尽力阻止胸腔深处呛住了的气息带动肩膀剧烈抖动。

Cris曲了曲膝，让自己降到了一个刚好能抱起Luka的高度。脚刚一离地，克罗地亚人的手就下意识地环过Cris的脖子——沿着那条熟悉的、一如无数次他俩进球后搂抱着欢呼庆祝的路线。他带着抽气喘息的哭泣已经停止了，只是温热的液体仍不停歇地冲洗着那张疲惫的脸庞。

“I've got you.”

Cris低沉的嗓音回荡在Luka的耳廓，直敲进他的心里。当葡萄牙人以一种绝大多数人都想象不到的温柔把他的小个子抱上床时，他在他耳边轻声呢喃，低沉有磁性的嗓音在Luka的耳朵尖激起一阵战栗，直传入头皮。

“Shhh，baby。”Cris放柔了声线，而那些比这安抚性的话语更温暖的吻紧随其后。一个又一个的吻接踵而至，一下又一下的落在Luka的耳尖、脖颈、上扬着的下颌、还有，他的脸上。

“I'll take care of you.”

决赛以来Luka听到的有关安慰的话语实在是太多太多，唯独这句是将他置于一个被动的地位。因为强大的Cris可以凭借自己的力量将他从自我厌恶的泥潭中拉出来，而无需给他注射溢美之词合成的迷幻剂。不知怎的，；Luka相信他，相信他有能力做到。他的手仍勾在Cris肌肉结实的脖子上，新长出来的指甲可能在那块敏感的皮肉中嵌得稍深了一些，但他已经顾不上了——显然Cris也完全没在意。Luka胸中急促的气流渐渐缓和、趋于平静了。至少，在Cris的安抚之下他不再哭泣。

Cris宽大的手掌沿Luka稍小一点的骨架滑下，最终那炽热的火焰停留在了Luka的臀部上，略略收拢，描摹出它的形状。他颇具技巧地把十指微微压进臀肉中，让彼此的欲望在漫长的几秒中胀大。而后他松开了禁锢，五指缠上Luca挺立着的阴茎，把它环进自己不容挣脱的把握中；在手掌开始有节奏的律动的同时Cris再一次倾身去吻Luka。Cris的拇指在（阴茎）顶部难耐的擦蹭着，有利的五指收拢又舒张，将快感与自己心底不再掩饰的、全然纯粹的渴望杂糅，一并展现给Luca。

“让我们继续进行你应得的惩罚，嗯？”Cris说话时唇还半贴在Luka的腹肌上，但含糊的声音并没有减少他话中的分量。而尽管Luca对于他脑海中业已成型的主意毫无概念，但此时此刻，这个声音的导向性已经足够强烈，他只能安静的点点头，以示同意与服从。

下一秒，那些温暖的抚摸、拥抱和吻以及提供了这一切的、那具强有力的血肉之躯都一并消失了。Cris抽身离去，留下Luka一人躺在空荡的大床上无所适从。裸露在外的身体比来时更冷，孤独感无力感铺天盖地的席卷而来。他下意识的闭上了眼，妄图借此驱走包围着他的无边黑暗。

眼泪又涌了上来。听到耳边某个喘气声时Luca才发现自己在呜咽着抽泣。

背对走上决赛的绿茵场前的无限可能、与队友捧起大力神杯的美好画面，以及Cris灼热有力的拥抱。

转向属于他的，无边的黑暗与冰冷。

他应得的。

他只配的。

 

“看着我。”Cris声线一转，适才的柔软与安抚性的成分消失了，取而代之的是居高临下的威严。一瞬间，Cris在球场上统领一切的气场充斥着整个房间；他那令人崇敬、为人惧怕的支配力此时也压迫着Luka睁开了眼睛，让他在他们开始以来第一次把全部的视线真正的聚在他的朋友身上。.

“保持这个姿势。”Cris发号施令，他抓起了Luka垂在身侧的双手，将他们推至头顶，直抵在枕头上。“向我保证，如果我做了任何让你不悦|难受的事情你会确保我知道。” 

Luka无助地点头，但Cris缓慢的摇了摇头，拒绝以这种形式呈现出来的回应。

“说出来。”

Luka的喉头滚动了下，即便此刻他的唇舌已经干得发燥了，他还是努力地把话说了出来：“我保证你会知道的，如果你做了任何......我不喜欢的事。”他的声音生涩极了，不甚连贯的词句就像他本人一样，仿佛下一秒就会破碎。这......毕竟是再明显不过的现实了，不是吗？Cris肯定没打算对他做什么疯狂脱轨的事情。他那被痛苦和欲望挤得满满的大脑机械转动，无目的地推理。不，他肯定不会这样做的——至少不是在他们第一次也可能是唯一一次的性爱里这样做。不过话说回来，倘若事情真的向这个方向发展，他到底是赞同Cris的做法的——起码提前确保了他俩还处在同一频道上。

葡萄牙人点了点头。显然他对Luka的表现还算满意，因为下一秒他的双手就开始动作，搭在Luka腰上的手向下游走，移至他的大腿下侧，用指甲轻轻搔刮那里紧致的皮肤。在这过程中他确保Luka看到了这一切的发生，而Luka除了看着，什么也没做——也不能做。既然他已经被命令着保持姿势不动了，所以他尽可能地服从命令，在整个过程中紧咬下唇，小腹抽紧。

Cris微抬了抬头，目光自下而上的扫过Luka的脸。而这一瞥就是Luka得到的全部预警了。下一秒，他的指尖猛地插入了Luka紧绷着的内壁中，未经润滑的手指将括约肌生生撑开，没入了半个指节。下体传来的猝不及防的火烧火燎的灼烧感让Luka骤然蜷曲了身体，下意识的弓起背抵御异物的侵袭。一声低喘从他因惊愕而半开着的唇瓣溜了出来，紧接着，服从命令的意识回归，压过了本能。他狠狠的咬紧了下唇，努力维持着这个姿势，没让自己移动得太多。本该如此的，Cris早已确保他有了这个概念——哪怕他当时没弄清楚。疼痛是他应得的惩罚，败军之将配不上更好的对待。他配得上的，只有痛苦和惩罚。

“这就对了。”Cris哼了一声，再次倾身向前，把脸贴近Luka。插在内壁的手指随他身体重心的前移往上顶了顶，这让还没被时间浇灭的火星二度燎原——一般人遭到这种对待早已呻吟出声，但Luka只是把嘴唇抿得泛白。Cris的嘴唇蜻蜓点水般蹭过Luka脸上每一寸细细的绒毛——几十个小时前它们都还沐浴着卢日尼基球场上金黄色的阳光，折出熠熠光辉。葡萄牙人伸出空着的那只手扣住Luka的脸，把他俩的鼻尖靠在了一起。“告诉我你该遭受这个。”他的声线又压回了适才的威严低音，声波一圈圈地荡开在空气中，回叩Luka撞击着胸膛的心。

Cris压得太近太前了，Luka的呼吸几乎都滞没在他整具身体散出的热量中了。他咽了咽唾沫，用这样的方式找回了一点自己几乎干涸在喉咙底的声音：

“I deserve it.”

他的声音轻薄虚弱，在沉重的气压里飘摇。仅仅是把这句话说出来的想法就足以使他天旋地转，心如刀绞。

那几个单词刚一脱口，埋在他身体里的手指便向里插得更深。Cris深入得不多，但足以令Luka再度喘息起来。气流急促的沿着喉管进出，甚至在声带上摩擦出了嘶嘶声。异物的侵犯带来的疼痛逼迫着他逃避般的闭上了双眼。

“再说一遍。”

然后Luka说了声音克制而无助，他把双腿尽可能的向上收折，团成一小块，以便让Crisitiano能够更舒服的坐在它们之间。

“告诉我你值得被珍视。”

Luka眨眨眼睛，茫然的光在他眼底闪了闪。脑海里激宕着的诧异夺走了他全部注意力，他几乎没有注意到在他的思索齿轮艰难转动的同时Cris的手指全部抽了出去。

“什么？”

“你听到了的。说出来，Luka。”

“我......”这比他之前被要求做的事情难得多。他......从来不曾褒扬自己。他并不像其他人一样超凡卓越。于他而言，于此刻而言，被表扬是毫无道理的。

而显然他的踌躇不前正一点点地蚕食Cris的耐心。他小小的咬了一口Luka阴茎根部细嫩的皮肤，飞了两下他长长的黑睫毛，挑眉看向Luka：

“噢快说出来吧宝贝。我等不及要再给你来一次口活了。还记得我那因为舔你的老二而变得模糊破碎的声音吗？你当时可是颤抖了的。难道你不想让我再发出那样的声音？为你而吐出破碎的颤音？”

Luka不太确定在没有昏厥的情况下他的身体离生理意义上的“停电”有多近，但他猜他快了。

“我......值得被珍视。”他喃喃着说。紧接着整个人猛地砸回了床上——Cris给他做了个漂亮的深喉，没有丝毫犹豫，把他的阴茎一咽到底。喉底的缩紧与舌尖的撩拨，Cris极尽技巧，毫不掩饰他想让Luka在他的套弄之下硬起来的欲望。

克罗地亚人的手动了，当它们向下摸索着触及到了Cris那一头黑发时，Cris没有阻止他。所以Luka更进一步，搭在Cris脖颈上的手指微微用力，把他引向正确的位置，无声地激励他继续进行。而Cris在接受了鼓励的讯息后舔弄得更起劲了。他有节奏地上下摆动着头部，唇肌刻意在吐出时收拢，粗粝的舌苔堪堪擦过Luka淌着前液的铃口，每一个极具技巧性的逗弄都让Luka体验到了前所未有的快感。

操。他想。此刻被快感占据的大脑已经没有可用于思考的余地了，这只是个回荡在他脑海里的声音而已。哦操，Cris。哦操，CR7。

因此当Cris挣脱了Luca的双手，撤离了温热滚烫得一度让他融化的口腔时，小个子呛出了一声没收住的呜咽。这换来了葡萄牙人得意的轻声低笑。

“告诉我你值得被爱。”

“我不认为我需要别人告诉我我有多优秀。”Luka口齿不清地咕哝。适才高涨的快感还没完全褪去，给他的小声变白蒙上了一层嘶哑和紧绷。但Cris还是能从他的话语里听出Luca心底所想的真实。

葡萄牙人的指尖搭上了Luca满胀的阴茎，弯了弯手指就把它勾进了自己宽大的手掌。他的队友眼下湿得要命，柱体前端渗出的粘稠液体粘了他一手。Cris若无其事地给Luka摆弄了起来，假装没看见Luka因为他的动作再一次闭上了眼睛，微微张嘴喘息，挺了挺胯把东西（阴茎）往他手里送。

“你不需要别人来同情你。”Crisdiano简洁的说。“我也不需要。我知道。我了解。”他肌肉发达的身体让他以这个姿势毫不费力地倾身向前，把他与Luca之间的距离拉近到一个刚好可以用唇轻扫过Luka嘴角的位置。鼻尖突然扑来的、Cris的气息让Luka一惊。“我也曾站在赛场的一角，看着对手欢呼庆祝。我也曾无数次的处于这般境地，独自一人，失望，愤怒，自我厌弃，渴望被恨。在心里嘶吼着让随便谁、随便哪个能对我保持真诚的人径直来到我面前让我滚。但事实远比我当时心中所想的更真。事实是我不应该遭受那种折磨、得到那样的对待——而现在你也是，Luka。那样做、那样想是不会有帮助的。”

Luka呼吸一滞，真实得几近无情的精准描述藏在Cris的只言片语后朝他压了下来。是的，他的感受，Cris的感受。而现在Cris手术刀般的话语将它们剖开来罗列清点，心里那些复杂阴暗的情绪无所遁形。Luka的身体微微震了两下。他在颤栗。

“痛苦确实能够麻木神经，我知道，我们都知道，就像如果没有理疗师的话，我们会在每一次比赛失利之后在健身房发疯的训练了。但是这不是答案。不是我们应得的、正确的答案。”Cris的声音放柔了。“痛苦不是面对现实，面对自己的答案。”

“Luka，你真正想要的是什么？”

他真正想要的是什么？

他不知道。克罗地亚人的手缓慢滑过Cris宽阔的肩膀。他想要的是什么？他微微摇着头，嘴唇抿了又松，肩膀向上耸了耸。

他不知道。

“让我来告诉你。”Cris笑了，笑意潜入他上扬的嘴角。即便Luka此刻只是躺着面对天花板，光听声音他都可以在脑海中描摹出Cris那个笑容、那个勾起来的嘴角的弧度和深浅。Cris的手以刚好能把体温传给Luka的力度抚摸他，手缓慢地移动着，将温暖从阴茎传到Luka的腹部、腰侧、后背——每一处尖叫着渴求的肌肤。这样的安慰和抚摸太超过了，几乎唤醒了Luka藏在遥远儿时的皮肤饥饿。Luka低低地叹息，不由自主地拱起后背，把整个光裸的上身全部交由葡萄牙人。紧接着Cris的吻落到了Luka胯下的挺立上，让Luka几乎止了呼吸。Cris熟练地用舌尖挑逗铃口，火热的舌头从上至下不住地来回舔弄，极尽撩拨后再把舌头往上一顶，托着Luka涨满了的阴茎整根没入他的口腔，直抵喉底。

Luka一直闭着眼，在Cris动作时发出愉悦的喟叹。太多了，Cris所给的太多了。他的唇、他的手、他灼热滚烫的气息。每一下抚摸与触碰都完美得像精心编排过的一般，引领他走向快感承受边缘。

然后Cris停了下来，察觉到变化的克罗地亚人挣扎着睁开眼睛，低垂了眼睑看向他，嘴里发出小声抗议。这让Cris露出了一个自鸣得意的傻笑。

很显然Cris有个自己的计划。他把双手探向Luka的腰侧，轻而易举地把他翻转了过来。他哼了一声，在Luka肌肉结实的后臀上咬了一口，然后再用鼻子蹭过适才饱受折磨的区域。

当Cris亲吻着他的尾椎骨，并再一次缓慢地把润滑过的手指探下伸入穴口尝试着抽插时，Luka呻吟出声。而当Cris再往里微微用力时，他喘得更大声了——比他自己原本预想的还要大得多。他整个人都处在僵劲麻痹的紧绷与满胀着快感的酥软两者之间的微妙平衡中，闭着眼漂浮在感官的世界里，简直像溺水。这（他的反应）让葡萄牙人脸上露出了一个温柔调侃的微笑。Luka有点愠恼地撅起双唇，企图稍稍抑制下自己的过激反应。（他在床上也得这么克制冷静吗？）Cris坏心眼地加大了手上的力度，下一秒，Luka再一次粗重喘息。

“这就对了，放松点。”Cris低语着，温柔地鼓励Luka。他沿着克罗地亚人的脊柱一路亲吻，好让他紧绷结实的后背慢慢放松。

哄诱着Luka的身体进入一个顺从放松的状态没花去葡萄牙人太多时间。眼下他正小心地压入第二根手指，然后是第三根。Cris一边借助润滑剂极其缓慢地扩张着，一边把脸贴近了Luka的脖子，在上面轻轻呼气。

“你太安静了，Luka，”Cris的声音还是很温和，他察觉到Luka的呼吸因此滞结，不由得笑了起来，上唇微向上翘，露出洁白的牙。“你知道吗？如果不是因为你的屁股在微不可察地往我这儿靠，我都快要以为你不想要我了，Luka。”

他是在索求赞美——还有Luka的笑，他们都知道。可即便知道这点Luka还是忍不住笑了，不自抑地发出一串被逗乐的声音。“我猜你缺少让我哭出你名字的能力。”他反击道，察觉Cris的脑袋因为他的话而抬起来后加深了那个笑容。他不需要看Cris就知道在他原本的设想中他会做出另一种反应。Cris埋在他体内的修长手指微微弯曲，刚好触到了那个敏感的点。一道电流猛地从腿肌蹿向膝盖，让Luka一阵腿软。快感带来的愉悦涌了上来，溅了几滴汁液在他的嘴角上。“噢。”他低声笑了，小声而满足地叹息。随着Cris又一次地伸入，Luka的身体向内蜷了蜷，换成一个让自己更舒服的姿势。

“Cris，”Luka的声音现在舒缓下来了，比之前放松得多。要不是他尾音那带有祈求期盼意味的颤抖。Ronaldo几乎一恍神以为回到了训练场上，而Luka正站在绿茵草皮上，面向马德里的阳光，招手呼喊他的名字。“Please。”Luka的声音把他拉了回来。克罗地亚人向后摇了摇屁股，让Cris滑出的手指又重新没入。在这过程中，他咬着嘴唇，轻轻颤抖。“I need you。”Luka的脑袋往后抬了抬，把头转到了一个刚好可以瞥到Cris一眼的位置。他这一眼也刚好看到他的彗星情人也在看他，仿佛在思忖他刚才所说的诱人提议、来场他们两个都渴望着的——毋庸置疑Cris短裤处的鼓胀已经明显到了难以忽视的地步了——又或者屈从自己的骄傲继续挑逗Luka。

为了缓和Cris的心理斗争、促使他做出那个决定，Luka转了下身子，以便自己能够着Cris空着的那只手。其间葡萄牙人埋在他体内的那三根长手指转了个角度，磨蹭过Luka敏感的肠壁。Luka呻吟出声，但仍意志坚定地牵引着Cris的那只手，把它拉到了自己的胯下。

“Feel it......”Luka此刻的低沉呢喃让他听起来就像一只在冬日太阳底下心满意足地打着呼噜的猫。“我已经湿了，Cris，因为你。I need you.你答应过我的，你说你会照看好我的。”

下一秒，Luka所知道的就是Cris猛地挺起身，打开双腿跪跨在他两腿之间。高大健美的身躯好似临驾万物之上，身形投下的阴影把整个Luka都罩住了。他粗重地喘息着，急切的贴上了Luka的唇，吻他——不管这个吻的角度有多怪异。他俩的嘴角擦蹭过又错开，顿一顿，然后两人的脑袋向彼此靠过去，投入一个绵长火热的吻中。分开时Luka还半阖着眼，嘴微张着从口部周围热度尚未褪去的空气中汲取在适才那个吻里燃烧殆尽的氧气。Cris看着，嘴角挑起了一个自鸣得意的笑。他的左手还搭在Luka牵引他所至的、他滴着前液的阴茎上，现在那只手收紧了，圈起滚烫的硬物前后撸动。与此同时，埋在Luka体内的右手也用力抽插起来，前后夹击的快感让Luka再度呻吟，两处感官传来的愉悦都是如此的强烈，他一时之间失去了自己的方向。

戏弄小个子的玩味企图不是Cris的主要目的，当汹涌的快感涨到了一个恰好可以没吞没Luka的地步时，Cris放下了水闸。不出两秒Luka就发现自己被翻转了过来，仰面躺在床上。在他的正上方，Crisdiano Ronaldo那具惊人的漂亮强壮的身体完全坦露，一览无余——哦不，还是留有待览的余地的——Cris还穿着那条快撑不住的短裤。Luka难以自持地盯着那儿，看Cris用两根手指撩过/勾起内裤的松紧带，抬眼对他笑，然后麻利地脱掉了它。

“还不坏，嗯？”注意到了克罗地亚人胶着于其上的、全然渴望的目光，Cris坏笑着，意有所指地发问。他没留时间给不好意思的红色爬上Luka的脸，径直把身体贴了上去。肌肤相亲，星火燎原。Cris略一挺胯让他们的髋部靠着贴在了一起，在身体的火热纠缠中，他俩都不约而同地把手指插入对方浓密的头发，把对方拉向自己，挣扎着寻求一个又一个的吻，直到唇齿相触的声音被逐渐增长放大的呻吟声淹没。

是Luka先想到了什么，探身到床头柜上笨拙地摸找安全套。说实话这其实挺不容易的，尤其是当他这样做时Cris的手还揽着他的腰，下身难耐地在Luka的臀肉上来回摩蹭。但Luka毕竟还是找到了。他撕下包装，抖开套子，侧转过腰，带着新近建立的自信的双手目标明确地向下伸，直到触及到了Cris紧挨着他的、温度灼人的阴茎。尽管Cris对接下来要发生的事情有所准备，但当Luka出了汗的湿润手心握住柱体，给它套上安全套时，他还是没能控制住自己，低吼着发出了懊恼挫败的声音。

“抱歉，”Luka笑着小声说。要不是因为他的手还有别的事要做，Cris敢打赌他一定会摸摸鼻子。现在轮到Cris抬起身去翻找润滑剂了，可Luka却抢先一步，在他找到之前打开双腿用脚踝勾住Cris大腿外侧的肌肉，腹肌稍一用力两人就贴合在了一起。他揽着Cris的脖子，放低重心，慢慢地把Cris的阴茎埋进自己的身体里。

“哦操，Luka。”

Cris哑了嗓子，声音支离破碎。放平时Luka听到这样的声音是会笑出声来的，但此刻他没有。他的身体深深地陷进了两人之间过于紧密的交合处——敏感的肠壁与阴茎间的接触面比原本设想的要大得多。他颤抖着，在Cris还没完全没入之前就忍不住前后轻轻地摇摆晃动着，无意识地摇着头，想要借此驱散那种一下子被撑开到极限的饱胀感。

Cris完全插入后扭了扭胯，让两个人都好受了一点后他就弯身去吻Luka。吻是间断的吻，由一个个缀吮组成，温存得像暴风雨前的宁静。Luka的手指摸上了Cris的脸，时间突然静止了，他们没在接吻，也没在说话，只是静静地呼吸着彼此的气息。Luka的手指往下移了一寸，刚好搭在Cris的颈动脉上，那里正随着他的心脏起搏。是这一处的皮肉太薄还是Cris的血管收缩又舒张的幅度太大?仿佛再稍一用力就可以将手指探入Cris血脉里奔涌的蓬勃生命力之和河。葡萄牙人撑起身子拉开了点两者间的距离，他们同时看向对方的眼睛，就像收到了某种隐秘的暗号，开始动作。

他们周遭的世界化作烟尘云雾消散了，整个天地只剩下彼此和两具被汗水濡湿的身体贴合时发出的水声。沉闷的喘息声在诺大的房间里回荡，只有当Cris刚好撞击到Luka的那一点时才会有几声满载着欢愉的低吼将其打断。

天生敏锐的葡萄牙人学什么都很快，因此发现掌控Luka的方法没花去他多长时间。Cris用双手紧抓Luka的臀肉供给向上的支持以便囤积更多的速度和力量在下一次再凶猛地插入。很显然他那根火热的阴茎总能擦过前列腺——当他这样做时，Luka总会在情迷意乱之下无意识地紧扣Cris的头，无声地要求更多——而Cris总能一次又一次地满足他。

Luka感觉自己的身体已经来到了高潮的边缘——Cris肯定也知道——尽管他对于葡萄牙人是如何获悉这点的毫无概念。但，天啊......此刻Cris重新缠上他阴茎的手指撸动的节奏与他挺胯的韵律契合得也太好了。在一片纯粹的欢愉中Luka射了出来。

而Cris还在继续。

每一下的插入、每一次的撞击都太深太快太饱满了。Luka所能做的只有紧抓Cris上臂前侧的肌肉，把自己的手指嵌入坚实滚烫的躯体；与此同时，Cristiano这个名字伴随着一声哭喊破出了他的唇瓣，接连着的是喘息、喘息和喘息，最终在Cris对他过于敏感的身体的进入与不停歇的猛推中转化为小小的低吟。

“Cris......”克罗地亚人低语着，搂住了Cris的脖子，在他给予的冲撞没有先前那般具有攻击性时把他拉进了一个吻中。“So good.”他喃喃着称赞，指甲滑过Cris后颈上敏感的皮肤。“Come on，我想要感受你，你的温度和体液。Fill me up，Cris.”

听到一贯冷静沉着的克罗地亚人吐露出的近于秽语的呻吟对Cris而言太超过了，他放松了腹部肌肉的紧绷，挺胯射出。在两人的高潮余韵后的颤抖中把脸贴向Luka。

Rolnaldo温柔地退出了Luka的身体，取下安全套，再倾身回到Luka唇边覆上一个懒洋洋的吻，直把克罗地亚人吻得陷进了软软的枕头里。

“太抱歉了，我没法在戴着套的情况下把你整个人填满。”Cris低声开着玩笑，成功的让Luka发出了一声轻笑，后者在枕头中摇了摇头。

“也许下一次吧。”克罗地亚人的声音变小了，突然真切的意识到他俩都不知道这样的事情是否还会有下一次。

“也许吧。”

Cris动了动，起身拿了包纸巾扔给Luka好让他清理下自己。他转回过身来躺在Luka身边，眼里带笑。小个子擦干净后把纸巾从床边扔了下去，向后一沉倒向那具强壮有力的躯体，把头靠在Cristiano的胸膛上，小小的吁了一口气。

“Thank you.”Luka的声音很柔和，他感到脑袋上方，葡萄牙人温柔地点了点头应答，在他的头顶亲了一下。

“我真的会想念你的，你知道吗？——当你在都灵的时候。即使没有这次的二重奏。”

“那就来和我一起踢球吧。”Cris哼着，把一只手插入Luka浓密柔顺的金发中轻轻拨弄。“我保证会让你满意的。”

“我会考虑的。”

不知怎的，他们都笑了。

卢卡渐渐感受到，未能赢得大力神杯的痛苦噬出的心口的破洞慢慢愈合了。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：刚开始看足同、第一次翻译就翻这样一篇优秀的Discipline很开心，也是一个对自己的挑战。当时世界杯决赛结束不久就看到了这篇文，被深深触动然后和群主一合计就向作者姑娘要了授权开始翻译。没什么文力英语也不是特别好基本上就用爱发电，还是存在许多意象、文意表达上的问题吧，有些地方中英转换得比较生硬，韵味和张力没翻出来/翻得不到位（所以还是推荐大家去看原文，顺便给作者姑娘点个kudos留点评论什么的）。还有就是翻译效率低下......翻了一个季度十分惭愧了。出于个人的喜好也添加了一些意识流的生命力描写私货。and就是最后一页半有赶稿的成分在翻得没那么用心了......我很抱歉。大家慢看，欢迎捉虫。


End file.
